Back to School
by Runnerload
Summary: When the highly intelligent daughter of a Navy Intelligence Officer disappears, Hetty sends Nell undercover at her private school...
1. Chapter 1

Back to School

Chapter 1

_AN: When the highly intelligent daughter of a Navy Intelligence Officer suddenly disappears, Hetty sends Nell undercover at the elite private school of the teenager as a teacher….._

_Bradford Private School_

It was a normal school day for Laura Walker, she had just finished the first two periods of the day: Physics and Math of course those being a lot more complex than kids at her age were learning at a public school. But Laura definitely wasn't just a highly intelligent student here at the Bradford Private School, unknown to the most people at this elite private school she secretly lived to lives: The one was that of a highly motivated student that didn't have to learn much for any tests at school and then there was that girl that loved to party at night, sneaking away from the school grounds away every night long after the curfew.

This late evening she and her two best friends Jenny and Caitlyn wanted to party another club and Laura was really looking forward to get know some more cute boys. It kind of bored her lot spending so much of her time with studying because that left her not as much as she wanted for dating some boys that didn't have such a high IQ as her.

She surely didn't was that kind of snob that just wanted to spend time with people, which had a high IQ as hers because those one besides some few exceptions tended to think, that they were so much better than those people that weren't that smart as themselves. Of course her parents had always wanted the best for her, sending her to this elite private school because they wanted her to have the best career possibilities in the future but as they had been busy trying to fulfill their dreams through her, they clearly hadn't noticed how lonely their daughter had become as the years went by and she was busy with doing all that study and free time activities.

Laura sat down on a bench outside the main school building, enjoying the sunny day as she leaned back and closed her eyes for a few minutes just to forget everything around her for a while.

_NCIS OSP_

Dressed in two comfortable sports dresses Nell and Eric were busy with playing some basketball, since there wasn't any case right now to work on and Eric had always wanted to challenge Nell a little match since she had told him about her great skills in basketball. "So are you ready to loose Beale? Because I was really good at this in High School, the people that played against always lost in the end no matter how hard they fought, so don't tell me that I didn't give you a chance to save your pride by pulling out of this little challenge of yours before you get yourself embarrassed." Nell said with a pretty confident look on her face but Eric's knees didn't seem to buckle one bit as he confidently shot back: I'm afraid that you are going to lose to me Rockstar this time, because I am certainly no coward the challenge is still on and now let's do this!"

On the sideline of the court, the rest of the team were either playing "cheerleader" for Eric or Nell. Sam, Callen and Deeks rooted for Eric, while Kensi was cheering loudly for Nell: "Go Nell! Go Nell." Surely the girls where outnumbered because Hetty, their boss was busy with office work as usual but that didn't keep Kensi from cheering for her good friend, which she had spent a lot of time together with outside from work. The guys of course also wanted their support for their buddy Eric to be heard and so Callen screamed into the techs direction: "Come on Eric you can beat her, me, Sam and Deeks count on you and you better not disappoint us."

But right before Eric and Nell wanted to start their little game of basketball, they heard a loud whistle from the other side of the hall. As they all turned around to face the visitor, they saw Hetty wearing a comfortable track suit and a whistle on a band around her neck.

She stepped right between the two techs and said: "I think that this game misses an impartial Referee." Then the game finally got underway, Eric tried his best to hold the ball against his very tight defending partner from OPS but no matter how hard he tried, she seemed to be able to anticipate every move he made very well.

Nell was finally able to steal the ball from him, almost effortless getting through her partners defense even if he did everything he could to keep her out of three point range. After a few feints she was able to score her first three points, because Eric had been too tired in the end from practically running from one side of the court to the other one just to keep his defense up against his very clever opponent.

She couldn't resist, striking a little triumphant pose in her partners direction but of course she also had to agree that he surely had proven to be a worthy opponent.

Kensi of course was loudly cheering, as her good friend was able to score for the first time against Eric in the basketball and he surely would rue the day, which he had challenged Nell Jones to a game of basketball.

_Bradford Private School_

In the back yard of the school Laura was joined by her good friend Jenny on the bench near in the main building. Of course they talked about their favorite topic: boys, both of them were still thinking about the latest dates on their little club tour last week and they sure were looking forward to meet some more cute guys tomorrow night. "Jason was a real gentleman the whole night, it really felt so good to snuggle against his warm body the entire evening and make up a little bit with him." Laura said with a big smile on her face, as her thoughts now wandered back to that one special evening with Jason who she of course wanted to see soon again.

Jenny on the other hand wasn't really the type for a relationship, she liked it very much just to try out some guys and never trap herself in something like a relationship because she really loved to flirt with guys. "So are you and Jason going on another date any time soon?" Jenny asked because she really thought that those two really made a cute couple and she surely hadn't seen her good friend that happy ever before since Laura had started at Bradford Private School. Laura was at first so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her friend's question at first, so Jenny nudged her playfully in her side to get her out of her little dream state.

"Yes I and Jason go on a date tomorrow night at the Bar 45."

"So that means that we don't look for any cute guys there together?"

"Yes and I hope that's okay for you Jenny."

"Yes of course it is and I'm truly happy for you and Jason."

_AN: That's the first chapter of my new Neric story, I hope you like please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As hard as it was, Eric tried his very best to be a worthy opponent for his partner from OPS and even was almost able to tie the score but she was able to create some separation between them again. The game was almost over, Eric was really sweating a lot, had to struggle a lot to mobilize his last remaining strength reserves in this last half because he didn't want to admit any weakness in front of his opponent.

As Nell was trying again to get into three points score range, he of course tried everything he could to block her but she was able to outsmart him at list and continued to make the separation between them even more bigger. From the sideline of the court, Callen, Sam and Deeks kept cheering for him, trying to motivate their colleague to fight till the last minute even if it maybe proved to be a hopeless effort.

Later that day, Jenny and Laura were back at the club after they had sneaked out successfully from the school where they also lived. While Laura was busy having a good time with Jason at their table, talking a lot even if it was pretty hard to understand each through the great noise in the room, her friend Jenny was on the hunt for cute looking guys and she surely enjoyed doing some flirting with no strings attached like something as a relationship. What Laura and Jenny didn't know was that, two strange looking guys had followed them here and had watched every move of the two girls from a safe distance. Rashid and Morgan knew who Laura's dad was: Navy Intelligence Officer Pete Jenkins, a man that had access to a lot of highly classified that was very important to have for their terror cell. They were planning a big attack on America in the near future on one of the biggest military installations in Nevada but there was one slight problem: The installation itself had a high security measures and getting the classified Intel from Jenkins was the only way in but he surely wouldn't give them the Intel willingly. The two had some drinks in front of them, just because they want to draw any unnecessary attention to them and they had to wait for the right moment to make their move, because there surely too much spectators at this place.

Back at Laura's and Jason's table, he finally asked his girlfriend: "Do you want to dance now Sweetie?" Laura blushed for a second as he used her new nickname, needed a moment to compose her again and then finally answered: "Of course I want to dance." He took her by the hand on the totally crowded dance floor and even if that was a little bit harder than said, they would try to pretend that there were just the two of them on the dance floor dancing very close to each other. Laura practically got in Jason's brown eyes and still a little bit overwhelmed by all the butterflies that were in stomach, when she was with Jason or just busy with thinking about him when she was bored at school. _*I guess that's how love on first sight is supposed to feel like* _Laura thought as she let her head rest on his strong shoulder and just enjoyed this precious moment with one of the important persons in her life right now.

Back the Sports Area in the OSP the basketball game was finally over and Eric now sat on a bench on the sideline of the court. You could still see the sweat cascading down his forehead, even if Eric was trying his very best to get rid of it with a big towel out of his sport bag. Nell and the rest of his colleagues complimented him on a well-played game even he had lost; expect his partner the others had decided to leave and after Nell sipped on a bottle of water she said: "Good game Wolfram, you have been a stronger opponent than I had expected and I'm truly surprised that you are that good in basketball." Still trying to catch his breath Eric let his head hang down and as he had finally recollected himself he replied: "I lost badly because you were so much better than me, so you're definitely just saying that to cheer me up." Nell grinned now and answered: "Maybe…Is it working?"

She then lifted his head a little so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes and with a wide grin he replied: "Maybe it does…but just a little bit."

With nobody but them in the room, she closed the little distance between and just kissed him right on the mouth spontaneously. He was of course totally surprised by that bold move from her but then he gladly granted her tongue entrance into his mouth and time just got irrelevant around them as they got lost in this kiss.

Back the bar somewhere in West LA; it was unfortunately time to go for Laura and Jenny after they had a wonderful evening at the Bar. "Thanks for the wonderful evening Jason and of course we will do that again very soon no matter what." Laura said as the three of them stood outside at a dark street that was only lit up by a few street lights and some cars that drove by occasionally. The two hold onto each other's hands till Jenny said that they really needed to go before anyone would close their secret passage before they would be back.

The two men, which had surveyed Laura the whole time of course, had discreetly followed her out of the bar without anyone of the three teenagers noticing them and the time to move in on their target now got closer as they mentally readied themselves to grab the daughter of the Intelligence Officer. The two girls finally drove away with Laura's car, they had their little club tours on school days so well planned that nobody had ever noticed that they left the school grounds illegally during the curfew and tonight would be no different. The two men from the club followed them discreetly in their car waiting for the right moment to grab Laura and of course they had it all well planned with the guarantee that nothing would go wrong.

_AN: Thanks to- Rosalie Sandres for adding this story to her story alert list, Thanks to- Stephen Long Board for adding this story to his story alert list, Thanks to- rasmasterflash for adding this story to his/her story alert list. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


End file.
